Reagans law
by elkalel
Summary: this one nore drama than family
1. Chapter 1

REAGANS LAW

Time square-10pm on a Friday night.

(A car stops at green light) the guys in the car joking Hey look cops and donuts!

The duty sergeant looks behind him, and says there is a donut shop here. He the walks up to the car, and ask the driver for his license and registration. The driver ask why? The sergeant responds illegal parking. A disturbance down the street. He talks one of the other officers to ticket them, and proceeds to investigate the disturbance. When they get to the scene. They see Frank Reagan walking down the street no shirt, no shoes, and covered in blood. Commissioner they scream, and next to him. The sergeant put of his coat, and puts it on Frank. Commissioner are you ok. Frank is unresponsive, so the call for a bus.

Henry

Henry is walking through the house turning off the lights and locking the doors, when the phone rings. Picking up the phone. Henry Reagan he answers. Listening to the other side. He says where, Listening, his detail say anything. Listening, Ok send a car for me.


	2. Danny

Danny.

We find Linda sitting in a restaurant, reading a book, this guy comes up to her, and sits down. Hi I'm David Cross. I couldn't help but notice you here all by yourself, and was wondering if you would like some company. No thanks she says, and counties to read her book. But a pretty lady as yourself should not be alone on a Friday night. I'm not alone. Please move on. He looks at her, and says well now that I'm here. What did you say your name is? She holds up her left hand, Mrs. Happily married. I'm meeting my husband, please move on. Well what kind of man would leave an angel all alone on a Friday night? I'm early she says. Well you've been awhile he responded. She replies I'm very early. She puts down the book as she sees Danny walk in. When he gets to the table, with a splint on his right hand. What happened she asked? Suspect opted for the hard way, whose this Danny replied? Mr. Cross wanted to know if I would like company till you got here. Looking at Mr. Cross, she said meet nypd detective first class, Mr. happily married. Danny grabs the chair. And pulls it out from underneath him, and says that is my seat. When the security guards come over, he badges the, and tells them Mr. Cross has had too much to drink, please call him a cab. (Phone ringing) this is detective Reagan I'm off rotating. Listing. When, What happened? Listing. Ok call detective Biaz, I'm. On my way. Linda looks at him, and ask why am I not taking my kids, and moving back to Long Island? Danny responds, Dad has been in an accident, they took him to St. Victors', and he gave his detail the night off, so nothing from them. Well that works. She picks up her phone. Ringing Hi dad Frank has been in an accident please bring the boys to St. Vic's.


	3. Erin

Erin.

Dearly beloved we are gathered here to unite the two souls in holy matrimony, Do you Mr. Albright take this women in holy matrimony, to love , honor, and protect till death do you part? Yes, and it is Dr. Albright. The Judge looks up in confusion. Erin responds Adam is our new ME. Ok the judge replied. Looking at Erin. How are you? Good, can we proceed? Where Is Nikki, the judge asked? Working Erin replied. And your father? I did not call him Erin replied. And you, looking at Dr. Albright? My wife died on 9-11, can't get ahold of my son. Looking at Erin do you take this doctor to love, hold, and cherish till death do you part? Yes Erin said. Then if there are no objections, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride. They kiss. "Phone ringing" This is Dr. Albright. Where ok I'm on my way. What's the matter Erin asked? Junior been arrested. Thank you honor Erin said, as they left.

At the precinct. Erin and Dr. Albright walk into an interrogation room.

Junior are you ok? Yes Dad, he replied. What is he charged with detective, Erin asked Murder replied the detective replied, and is being uncooperative. Why? Because he won't confess Erin inquired. We have witnesses that put him in a physical altercation with the deceased, and he won't even admit he knew the deceased. Nicki walks into the room. Everybody out, I want a moment alone with my client. Erin handed Nicki the casefile, and escorts Dr. Albright and the detectives out of the room, closes the door, and looks at her aide, and said thanks for getting ahold of her. The aide replied I did not call her.

Inside the interrogation room. Nicki sits, and down stets the file on the table, looks up hi Adam

Are you ok? He responds I do not know. Ok let's get started. Do you know Mr. Brown? No he replied. She hands him a picture, Have you ever seen him? Ok, I have, a couple of days ago, this guy jumped me in the quad. He said I raped his girlfriend. I told him, I have never been with a girl, and that he was mistaken. He just started swinging, I pushed him off me, and asked if we could discuss this peacefully, he pulled out a knife, at came at me again. So I shoved his head into a tree. Ok Nicki said, did you call campus security? Some else did when the fight started, I never got his name, and was told when was released from the hospital, that he would be suspended. Ok that is all I need, Nicki replied. She gets up, and walks out of the room closing the door behind her. Looking at Erin, MY client pleads self-defense, the deceased attacked him because, and he believed my client was sleeping with his girlfriend. And was suspended. You can check with campus security. Ok you can release him Erin demanded. As the detectives leave Erin and Nicki walk into the room. This is Adam Nicki said. Hi Erin Adam said. Nicki looking confused how do know him? This is Dr. Albright's son. Nicki asked why do they call him junior. This is Adam Albright Junior, Dr. Albright is Adam Albright senior. Oh Nicki said sitting down, because as off 7 am this morning, I am Mrs. Adam Allister Albright, this is your son in law. Oh this is going to be a problem, because I just married his father. "Phone ringing" This is Erin Reagan Albright. What, When, Where? Ok Nicki is with me we will be right there. Looking up your grandfather has been in an accident, he had given his detail the night off, and they took him to St. Vic's. They all get, and leave with Dr. foster


	4. Jamie

_Editor's note words in italic are translated from Serbian._

Jamie walks into the 24 prescient. He sees an officer talking to the woman wearing high heels short-short. And a bikini top, walking over to them, he sticks out his hand and says, hello officer are you going to book her, or ask her out. The officer replies oh this is my girlfriend, I left my cuffs at her place. Turning to the desk clerk. I'm Jamie Reagan you're new duty officer, I'm supposed to report to captain Sullivan. The clerk replies, um captain Sullivan is attending a community meeting, he said to put you in the office across from him. Officer Zamora will show the way. Offer Zamora sticks out his hand my friends call me z. They get to the office, well here we are. Sir Jamie replied Officer Zamora looked puzzled. That's here we are sir, Jamie stated.

Walking into the office, the only thing in there is an old wooden desk. Officer Zamora can you find me a chair and a computer please. The computer you will have to requisition through Lieutenant Wade, take the elevator to the top floor, third hallway on the left, last door on the right. Why does Lieutenant the rate a top floor office, Jamie asked, His uncle is deputy chief Masterson. As Jamie sets his day bag on the desk, the desk collapses, and a desk he orders. Yes sir officer Zamora saluted. Open up the closet he finds an electric typewriter, when he plugs it in, it does not work.

Jamie knocks on a door. What is it this groggy voice asked? Opening the door, Jamie walks in Hello I'm sergeant Reagan , I'm your new duty officer, I was told to see you about a new computer, Opening a bloodshot eye, what's wrong with the old one, he asked there isn't one in there Jamie replied. Ok you will have to put in a request online. Looking him over yes sir, Jamie responded, pardon me sir but are you ok Jamie asked? Dismissed the Lieutenant order. Leaving the office, Jamie pulled out his phone a dialed a number, Nicki this your uncle Jamie, could you recqusion me a computer and hook it up in my office please. Dialing another number Baker its Jamie if you haven't finished this week's lottery, could you add a Lieutenant Landon Wade to that list thank you.

Walking into the briefing room in uniform. Ten hut he ordered. After they come to attention. Good evening, my name is Sergeant Jamie Reagan, I am your new duty officer, passing out papers it has come to the attention of 1pp that there are holes in your patrol grids, these are your new patrol grids, if anybody has a problem with then they can take it up with 1pp. Addressing the room Officers Hopkins and Garza I have a report here that you took three hours to respond to a call, and you were only five blocks away why? Looking at each other Hopkins said that the call was outside of our assigned patrol area, and deputy chief Masterson said we are not allowed to leave our patrol areas without permission from command. Ok Jamie said, these are standing orders from 1pp if you are in the vicinity of a call, you are to respond to it. Failure to respond to a ten thirteen is an automatic suspension barring an IA investigation. Officer Zamora according to your file you damaged five cruisers in the last three weeks, Is this true. Yes sir but there is an explanation there sir. Until further notice you are my driver. Up next there is a bola out a green sedan partial plate xyj, they x and y are together J is somewhere else this suspect hit and killed a woman, leaving her newborn to be raised without a mother, I want thirty minute check-ins on your twenty , Other than that you're dismissed and stay safe. I didn't receive no notice off a bola lieutenant wade stated from the door. It has been there for the last ten days sir, Jamie replied. Ok you are my driver today sergeant. Would that not be a waste of command personal sir Jamie asked? We do things a little different here at the 24, I want to show you the ropes. Ok I will see you at the car Jamie replied. Jamie gets to the car as the lieutenant is getting in. Jamie gets in the driver's seat and what's several minutes for the Lieutenant to get in. Ok now take it easy, and let's go sergeant. Jamie pulls out on to the street and gets it up to twenty and they Lieutenant Starts screaming I said take it easy. The speed limit is forty that is easy sir, turning on his blinker the Lieutenant said what are you doing, going to our patrol sector Jamie responded, No go up three blocks and take a right. Pulling up underneath an overpass, what are we doing here Jamie asked? Stake out, and proceeds to pull his cap down, and go to sleep. Jamie is getting out of the car when the Lieutenant ask where are you going. Foot patrol Jamie responder and takes a picture of the Lieutenant sleeping. A couple of hours go by when he gets text message. I'm back-Eddie/ I missed you-Jamie/ who have you been riding with-Eddie/ Detective Cici Cooper-Jamie/ who is detective Cooper-Eddie/ Biaz friend the one who use to work undercover, and then got hooked, they won't let her do undercover work for a while so she was giving the choice of desk or patrol Biaz asked if I would ride with her until you came back-Jamie / ok what did captain Sullivan want with us-Eddie Don't know he was in a meeting when I got there. Jamie/ duty calls-Jamie/ grabbing his mike, this is 24 sergeant in pursuit of a green escalade license niner/x-ray/Yankee/ Charlie/ Juliet/ whiskey. Turning right on Eclair of 95. Getting in the squad turning on the car and sirens, puts the car in gear and floors the pedal. Lieutenant wade screaming what's going on, this is not easy, stop sergeant I am giving you an order. Crossing a set a train tracks the car pulls in to a parking lot and stops, Jamie gets out of the car pulling his gun shouts nypd driver out of the car, keep your hands where I can see them. The car remains idle when a suv pulls up, Sergeant I am deputy chief Masterton and I am ordering you to stand down. Chief there is a bola out on this vehicle, Jamie responded. I don't care I gave you an order you are on a ten day suspension for insubordination. Captain escort the sergeant back to the house, and write him up. Yes sir captain Sullivan responded. The chief walks over to the car and gets in the back. On the drive back, where is your partner sergeant? Janko spent the last three weeks as a special translator in DC. Captain you have problems here, officers drunk on duty holes in you patrol grids and I think the chief might be dirty, do you know who the caddy belongs to Jamie asked. the caddy belongs to Mr. Simon do know if that is first or last name, as for the holes it's not holes its hole the nypd meth lab is in there, the chief and Mr. Simon does not allow us in there. I was investigating the chief, when he ordered ne off, that is why I had you and Janko transferred here, as for the Lieutenant he used to have a drinking problem. Two years ago he was in an accident, and I have not seen a fit rep in over two years, every time I say something the chief overrides me, to the point of leaving standing orders that the Lieutenant can override me. These problems you need to bring to the attention of your father ok I will Jamie responded. What are you going to do now? The Captain asked. Smiling got a text Eddie is back in town.


	5. Eddie

Editor's note words in red are translated from Serbian.

Eddie

Jamie holding pizza boxes knocks on a door. Barking and the Eddie yelling heel. Door opens, het I thought you were working till midnight Eddie asked? Jamie walks in, and kisses her, I missed you. , and got suspended. He replied. How did you get suspended that fast she asked? You know the green caddy that was in that hit and run last week, Eddie nodding well the driver is a business associate of deputy chief Masterson. Well what kind of business are they in she asked? The drug business Captain Sullivan wants us to help him clean house Jamie stated so what are you doing with all the boxes out Jamie asked? Well there was a leak in another apartment, and they had to come in mine to fix the leak she answered. Ok when did you get a dog Jamie asked? Putting the boxes down this is Vladimir he is a war veteran the feds got ahold of but he was trained in Serbian, They had me helping to retrain him. Over the last three weeks we got to be good friends, and they decided since they were donating a bunch to the nypd, they made sure he was part of the list, and had me transformed to the k-9 unit. My new designation is k-twelve Juliet. Walking over to her, so this means were not partners any more, and then kisses her. I need to clean up this and then there is the pizza that is getting cold as she grabs a slice. Jamie starts putting pictures in a box. Looking at a picture who are these people he asked' Mom cancer support group why she asked? Pointing at one of the women that is mom so they knew each other. Taking the picture she said I probably met her cause I knew most of these women. After they finish the pizza and putting up the boxes. She walks up to him, alright sergeant if were not partners anymore where do we go from here and then leans up a kisses him. He picks her up and carries her to the bedroom. Phone ringing this is Sergeant Reagan I'm on suspension he stated. Siting up what when where ok I'm on my way. Dam Reagan leave a girl hanging. Sorry he said but dad has been in an accident, and taking to St. Vic's He had given his detail the night off, so nothing from them. We can finish this later. Garbing her coat and purse you are my partner and friend I will always have your back.

Downstairs Eddie opens her car door, and tells the dog in. As he starts whimpering Jamie hollers come. Vladimir runs and jumps into the Chevelle. Really you too I get it from his family, the twelfth, Beth and my support group, that I need to sell my car, and get a family car and let him keep the Chevelle. She said as she gets in the passenger seat. Jamie replied the car was Joe's

Beth is the lady who thought Janko was her dead niece in Occupational hazard season five episode 17


	6. Biaz

Meanwhile Detectives Biaz and Cooper along with csu have tracked the blood trail left by Commissioner Reagan back to a motel. Arriving at the door, they find a woman's body laying in the bed with no clothes on, and the room is covered in a red substance and a single set of tracks leading out of the room. On the desk is a bloody syringe. A csu tech swaps the substance and runs a test, Detective's its blood. Cici check with the office and see who rented this room Biaz asked. Then the tech's put on booties and begin to search the room. Detective we found a print on the syringe and ran it through codas, it belongs to Francis Raegan, and we found a gun and badge that also belonged to the commissioner. Detective what do we do when the nypd police commissioner is the prime suspect in a murder investigation? Bag and tag everything and turn it over to internal affairs, who will probably turn it over to an outside agency, but we do everything by the book, and keep the investigation above board. Since Danny's father is the prime suspect we can't work this case. And Biaz walks to the office, hay Cici you get anything Biaz asked? Yes the room what paid by credit card belonging to a Jessie Stone Cici replied. Biaz shaken her head and mumbling not good! Why is this bad news Cici asked? Danny told me that when the commissioner travels of the grid, he travels under the name of Jessie Stone. So the room belongs to the commissioner Cici inquired. Yes Jessie Stone was an old friend of the commissioner who died in Vietnam. His daughter is the commissioner god daughter, and was Erin's made at honor at her first wedding Biaz said. First wedding she was married more than once Cici asked? Three times Biaz replied. First to Jake after college because of Nicki. Then when Nicki was five jack filed for divorce because he was having an affair, Nicki has a half-sister five years younger than her that lives in England. The second time Nicki was eight, Erin went to a conference in Vegas and came back married. Nicki never did like him, and found out that his mother was the sister to a mob czar the nypd was in involved in a joint investigation, and that they profiled Erin to get a man inside the Commissioner inner circle. This was when Henry was still the Commissioner. The state police had he removed from office and put Commissioner Salazar in office. Only to find out that Henry was clean and Salazar was dirty. And when the nypd was asked to hold onto fifty billion dollars in untraceable beery bonds, He killed over two dozen cops trying to get to it. Henry was wounded trying to stop him. Frank was the one who killed him. That is why the nypd refused to take anybody else but him, as the police commissioner. When Nicki found who her step-father was she took it to Danny and Joe who confronted him about his family history. Then the guy pulled a gun on Nicki and tried to kill her. Erin pushed her out of the way and took a bullet in her stomach, Danny and Joe both emptied there clips into him. When Erin woke up she found out that see had lost the baby she did not know she had and had to be treated for depression. Jack was there for her and Nicki there were eventually remarried and seven years ago Erin walked in on him and another woman. The next day she filed for divorce. That is why Erin never had any more kids. All the evidence is pointing to the commissioner. Which means we can't work this case, since we are partnered with his kids. Ok but one more question, I was told jack Boyle lost his license for a while, How was he able to support the three of them Cici asked? First Nicki was two when jack lost his license for violating attorney client confidentiality. It took him five years to get it back, and when he did he opened his own firm. During those five years he worked as a mixed martial artist under the stage name Damien. And ran undefeated. Don't ever let Nicki hear you bad mouth ninjas, she tends to take it personally as she was trained in the art of jujutsu since before she could walk. Why would he call himself Damien Cici asked? Because Damien is his middle name. He goes by Jack or JD. And does not like to be called Damien outside of the ring. A couple of years after they were remarried. They were coming home on New Year's Eve on both were pretty well intoxicated when they got jumped. They perps broke his back, and that is why jack is broke the medical bills, and bad real estate investment left him broke. The firm is doing well, but he is in debt. No finance to speak except what he makes in the firm, and most of that is tied up in bad real estate. Biaz said ok but why Damien Cici asked? Elinor Greenback Biaz responded. During the late fifties, Elinor killed her parents and went on a crime spree across three states, with her boyfriend when the authorities caught up to them, He was killed during the raid. During her trail they found out she was pregnant, and the press dubbed the baby as baby Damien. The Boyles were the only ones to take him in. His foster mother was the one who trained him in jujutsu. His foster father worked for the sanitation department. And they took in many foster kids. She ran a daycare out of their home. I need to call Danny and bring him up to speed.


	7. ST Vic's

Editor's note Words in red are translated from Serbian.

ST Vic's

As Nicki's Party pulls up Dr. Albright ask Nicki, why do call your car Knuckles? Pops christened it Knuckles in honor of an old war buddy. This guy Hated cars. Even if the car was coasting uphill, He would grip's whatever he could until his knuckles turned white? So everybody started calling him knuckles. Just then Jamie and Eddie pull up. How's dad Jamie asked? We just got here Erin replied. Hi doc, Hi Adam Jamie said to father and son. Hi and congratulations on your promotion they said. Thanks guys. They walk over to Danny who talking on his phone as Henry pulls up. How frank he asked? Don't know we just got here Jamie said. As Danny hangs up the phone everybody looks at him. Ok that was Biaz, they tracked the blood trail to motel, and there was a dead body in there and blood everywhere one set of prints leading out Dad's badge and gun in the dresser drawer, and his prints on way could be the murder weapon. The room paid by credit card. The name on the card is Jessie Stone. That's a good thing Junior asked? No Nicki replied it means the room was in grandpa's name. Walking in the hospital Erin ask were are Jack and Sean? Long Island Linda's parents are bringing them here. Linda walks in. We got him cleaned up, and ran tox panels. The blood isn't blood it's crimson paint. Tox came back as a mixture of ghp, sodium penethol. And lsd. Well that explains the motel room, Biaz said that they tech's said there was too much blood Danny said. They all sit down as Henry ask, so Nicki when do we get to meet this boyfriend of yours? Jamie and Eddie look at each other Adam is her boyfriend. Danny and Linda snicker. Junior is Dr. Al's son. Nicki responds Adam is not my boyfriend but my husband. Henry goes Erin is this going to cause problems for you and the doc. No because the doc and I just got married Erin replied. Jamie ask who got married first. Nicki raised her hand. An hour goes by. Biaz and Cici walk in, followed by Jack and Sean, who ask how is grandpa. Resting Linda said there are drugs in his system, the only thing we can do is monitor his condition and let him sleep. The doctors will diagnose his condition when he wakes up. Looking at Danny why aren't you out there looking for the people who did this Jack asked? Because your grandfather is a suspect in a murder investigation I can't touch this. Nicki you going to do anything? Nothing to work with she replied. The lab called haven't id the body yet, the DNA samples are to degraded. There is blood and paint mixed together. Cod is a gunshot wound the ballistics report put the bullet from the commissioner gun, no prints on the gun Biaz stated. Mayor Poole rolls in. How is Frank? Resting Linda replied. Can I talk to him the Mayor asked? He is a coma Linda replied. Them I guess I'm going to have to find a temporary pc Henry Mayor Poole asked? Someone tried to kill my son, and frame him for murder I'm not giving them another chance. Nicki- Sorry sir but right now I may be the only Reagan able to go anywhere near this. Sergeant- I'm on suspension sir, he responded. Why are you on suspension for Poole asked? You now about that hit and run from last week. Yes press is hounding me to do something about it. The mayor replied. Well the car belongs to a friend of Deputy chief Masterson, when I saw it, I called it in, and when I refused to stand the chief put me on a ten day suspension Jamie said. You follow the book the Mayor asked? Yes Jamie replied. Well then I am reversing the suspension, and naming you the acting pc. Now Nicki when do I get to meet this boyfriend of yours. The Mayor asked? Room snickering. What Jack and Sean asked? Junior is my Husband Nicki replied. And Erin said that she and the doc got married a few hours ago. Snickering. So Nicki why would you marry your step-brother the Mayor asked? First I was married first, and he is kind, gentle, carrying, catholic, has my super powers, and he speaks Serbian. You speak Serbian Jack and Sean asked? Yes I do. Super powers the doc asked? My reflexes dad Junior Replied. Super power Cici asked? It is called hyper acute awareness disorder. The patients reflex run about ten times faster normal, they suffer from Insomnia, ambler dexterous, acute hearing, sharper eyesight, and usually have a high IQ the doc responded. Jack, and Sean look at each other, and pull out their phones, Linda ask what are you two doing? We promised Brooke, and Maddison we would keep them updated Jack said. Maddison Torres Nicki asked? Yes Sean replied. Looking at Danny, I thought you were going to have a talk with the boy Nicki asked? Why Danny inquired. Maddison Torres is commissioner Rourke's grand-daughter. Sean- most of the room yelled. Who is commissioner Rourke Junior asked? The fire commissioner Nicki replied. Nicki between you and Junior is stronger the Mayor asked? He is stronger, faster, has more stamina. But I am more agile, better trained, and the better shot Nicki answered. But Junior has been trained in boxing, taekwondo, and ballet Dr. Albright said. But Nicki has been trained in jujutsu since before she could walk, and she has sniper training Erin replied. She give Jack, and Sean any lessons the doc asked? Jack and Sean has not been trained to shoot Erin said. But I thought I saw them at the range the other day Cici asked? Biaz nudged Cici. Linda looking at Danny you've been taking them to the range. Henry comes back there Reagans they need to learn to shoot before the join the academy. Just because you think that the PC title is supposed to be passed from one Reagan generation to the next is no reason to join the police academy Linda replied. Nicki, Jack, and Sean reply yes it does. Erin looking at Linda you walked into that one. Fine who is the better shot Linda asked? Sean raises his hand. Jack do you need to get a few lessons from Nicki Linda asked. Jack and Sean looking at each other, you all hear that she said Nicki can teach us how to shoot. And again, Erin said. Sergeant we have things we need to take care of, the mayor replied as he rolled out the door. AS Jamie, and Eddie gets up to leave. Come Eddie commanded. The dog speaks Serbian Junior asked? The dog was trained in Serbian, He is the project the feds had her working on. They made sure he was part of the package they donated to the nypd, and had Eddie transferred to the K-nine unit. Jamie said as they left the room. Walking over to Sean, Danny goes we need to have a talk.


	8. 1pp

Editor's note words in red are translated from Serbian.

AS Jamie, Eddie, and Vladimir step of the elevator at 1pp, Baker, Gormley, and Garret is waiting for them. Evening commissioner how is your father. The doctors say all we can do is monitor him and let him sleep. We just have to wait until he wakes up. Garret said that the press has not got ahold of this yet, do we want to make a statement to the press Baker asked? No that is not what dad would've wanted, Just keep a lid on it for now, I need you to have internal affairs investigate deputy chief Masterson, and have lieutenant Wade placed on unpaid leave barring a full fit rep. Jamie stated. Gormley goes but commissioner you can't put someone on unpaid leave without some kind of grounds. Grounds how about the fact that he is a drunk who has been sleeping on the job, takes five minutes to get in and out of the squad, or that he has been suffering from PTSD for the last two years. Captain Sullivan would have done this himself but deputy chief Masterson is his uncle, and keep's overriding him Jamie replied. And Gormley run a plate niner X-ray Yankee Charlie Juliet whiskey find me a street address, and have swat hit the place, and tell them to treat this as a meth lab Jamie ordered. Anything else I need Jamie asked? No sir the replied. Walking into the office they find a man sitting behind frank's desk. Baker who is this Jamie asked? Sticking her head in the office this is Captain Kyle Maxwell, he is with the state police. Thank you Baker Jamie replied. Walking over to the desk, Good evening Captain I'm Jamie Reagan, and this is my girlfriend Eddie Janko and her partner Vladimir, what are you doing here Jamie asked? I'm the acting pc the captain replied. Under whose orders and why. The governors when we can get ahold of him, and I heard about your father he said. Jamie handing him a piece of paper, I am the acting pc under signed orders from mayor Poole, and how did you find out about dad's accident when the press has not got ahold of it yet Jamie asked? Getting up that's classified, and what I was looking for is not here He replied as he walked out the door. Jamie walks over to a panel in the corner of the office, and slides it open, Walking into the interior office Baker has dad been working on something the state police Jamie asked? He has with them and Interpol, But I don't Know what, and I don't know the combination to the floor safe she he is Sitting down Jamie slides a board out, and he proceeds to put is the safe combination Call Nicki and have her reach out to her Interpol sources he said. Yes Sir Baker replied. As she is leaving Eddie ask where is Nicki unreacted Jacket? Baker walks over behind the desk slides out a panel it takes two keys I only have one. Jamie hands Eddie a key from around his neck, as her and Baker open the safe, Baker goes those files do not leave the inner office, and turns around and leaves. Eddie sets the file boxes down and starts to read them. Jamie closes the floor safe nothing in here, and sits on the floor next to Eddie.


	9. Nicki

Editor's note words in red are translated from Serbian.

Dr. Albert walks over and sits down to Nicki. You ok he asked? Yes why she replied. Well your sitting over here by yourself and won't even let Junior near you He said. Private client files she replied. Even though I plan on becoming a cop, I am doing my internship through dad's office, and these are case files Nicki stated. Ok are you planning on having kids someday he asked. Yes I told Adam that I would take a year off after college before I join the academy Nicki said. And if you get pregnant after that he asked. I go into the cage Nicki replied. What is the cage he asked? That is where swat stores all of their guns and ammo. They plan as of now, subject to change of course, because if you want to hear god laugh tell him your plans, but first- Finish College, take a year to try out the mommy hat. Then the academy, three years on patrol, ten years swat, five years cybercrimes, five years internal affairs, and then upper management and at some point to become, the first female police commissioner of New York Nicki stated. What do the mean try on the mommy hat he asked? I'm good at what I do which is a lot of different things, for instance first Nicki cop, Irish catholic, then wife, daughter, grand-daughter, niece, sister, cousin, ninja, friend, student, high pored attorney, bleeding heart, provisional prosecutor, black hat, gamer, engineer, cook, bounty hunter, sniper, dancer, and someday a mother Nicki said. What do you mean bleeding heart the doc asked? The public defender's office Erin replied. And provisional prosecutor he asked? Dad's girlfriend use to be an defense attorney, and then the Sioux county DA office, After Nicki had one of her old cases overturned she brought this to my attention, DA are not allowed to give out legal advice, this rule allows prosecutor's to work on a case by case basis Erin replied. That is the reason attorney first, then prosecutor so I can help my friend out, some of who are clients of dad Nicki stated. And the dancer thing the doc asked? Ok I am pre law as part of my curriculum I have to intern at a law firm twenty five hours a week. People who are on scholarship's are exempt because it is assumed that they are going to have part time jobs, or something that would cut into their ability to do an internship, my problem is dad makes too much money for me to get a scholarship, but he is broke. Between all the surgeries, law suits, and bad real estate investment's dad is broke. I track bounties when I can, but between the training, school, friends, family, church, studying, and the internship I only have about twenty hours to work, I need maximum bang, for little work. And an old friend of uncle Joe's that owns a dance parlor near campus. He lets me work there Nicki replied. Looking at Junior, did you know about this doc asked? Yes she told me where she works. Did you know mom once poised for playboy Nicki asked? Doc looking at Erin really. Yes Henry replied. To hear Jamie tell the story, she was in college, Danny was in the Marines, and Joe was going to college in California while working part time for a government think tank. Mary had just finished another round of chemo, this was her third battle with cancer, Frank had been suspended, and Mary wanted some mother-daughter time. So they went up to see Erin, and Frank found flyer for models in her stuff, and forbid her to do it Henry stated. Dad kept a copy, and gave to me when I turned eighteen, it is my nest at grandpas. I will show it to you some day when were all over there, and I say show because we promised Kayla she could look through it after she turned eighteen Nicki said. Phone ringing. This is Cadet Reagan. Yes mam. Ok I will take care of it she said. That was Baker, Uncle Jamie wants me to reach out to my contacts in Interpol. It seems grandpa has been working on something with the state police, and Interpol and Baker does not know what it is. And the state police are not sharing, this could be someone trying to take the nypd out of the mix. You kill the nypd police commissioner you have a hundred thousand cops looking for you. Frame him for murder, and you can try take the nypd out of the situation, my turn Nicki said. You have a compact inside of Interpol Junior asked. Yes Kayla's mother family has business ties with them. Mom has met her Nicki said. When Erin asked? Seven years ago, the next day you filed for divorce Nicki stated. She gathers up her stuff, and as she walks out of the room dials a number this is Cadet Reagan nypd badge number 0666, Commissioner Reagan has been in an accident, He was working on something with you and the state police, I need to be read in.


	10. Jack and Sean

As Nicki is leaving the waiting room, Brook, and Madison walk in. Going over and sitting next to Jack and Sean. Commissioner Rourke sits down next to Henry, I don't much like the guy, but I can't believe he did this Rourke stated. Someone is trying to frame him Henry replied. Brook ask did we id the body yet? No Erin replied, her prints and DNA are not in codes so they are getting her cleaned up, and are going to release her picture to the press , and see if the public can id her. Ok this Dr. Albright, and his son Junior, and this my girlfriend Brook, Sean Girlfriend Maddison, and her grandfather commissioner Nicki about Rourke Jack stated. Junior married Nicki about 7:15 this morning, And Doc married Aunt Erin about twelve hours later, and Junior speaks Serbian, and has Nicki's super powers Sean Stated. Maybe he can eavesdrop on some of those conversations between Jamie, and Janko brook asked? They are not partners anymore Danny said. Jamie has been transferred to the 2-4, and Janko to K-9, and the dog was trained in Serbian. Ok junior what is your Major Danny asked? Accounting junior answered. And your career plans Henry asked? Well I want to be a forensic accountant. And after graduation go to work for either treasury, or the IRS. I have a pilot's license the air force. I Work part time as med pilot. I own my own Cessna, and am rebuilding a World War 2 course-air, and I have a sizable trust fund so I can take care of Nicki, if see wants me too junior replied. Why the air force Henry asked? I wanted to be an astronaut, and thought you had to go thru the air force for it Junior replied. So when are you and Nicki moving to Florida Jack asked? We are not moving Junior replied. But to you have to live in Texas or Florida if you're going to be an astronaut Sean asked? Apparently I can't pass the physical something to do with small spaces and isolation Junior replied. Ok how many people have you beat up at one time Jack asked? Jack Erin hollered. Well he has her powers, we are just wondering about the deference's Sean stated. Well I don't like to fight, but five Junior said. And jack, Sean Brook, And Maddison Asked? And what junior asked? When Nicki was fourteen she spent six weeks in Mexico with her father, one of the cartels tried to grab the kids, and ransom them off to their parent's Nicki put down five Hundred Heavily armed, heavily trained mercenaries in a little over six minutes Erin said. Nicki can beat people up without touching them can you Sean asked? No you people are starting to scare me Junior said. A couple of years ago Erin was kidnapped, the guy who kidnapped her put an explosive collar on her, and said he would only give the detonator to Nicki. We try to storm the place the kill Erin. So when Nicki went in unarmed. the guy told her the timer had sixty minutes on it. And she had to go through if five friends first, every time she touched one of them the timer loses a minute. The bomb squad had over forty five minutes to disarm the bomb Henry said. And what happened to this guy doc asked? He was executed under the patriot act Erin responded. That chip in my desk you asked about, Nicki did that when she was nine. Her other grand-parents had this place in the Camions, there was this tree that had a big ugly knot in it. That year she got there a day before her father. After a couple of hours she told the staff that she was going for a walk , She taped a poker chip over the knot, hung up a wind chime in front of the chip broke down a rifle, took one bullet and climbed this hill. The perch was about five miles from the tree, and she hit it dead center. The bullet was bigger than the hole, she was firing through. The staff said they never herd the chimes move, she even taught herself to curve bullets, Erin stated. I told her that I was looking to buy a vacation home in the Camions, She said she could put me in touch with a real estate agency down there Junior said. I believe her grand-parents old house is for sale Erin stated. Why did you all wanted to know if Nicki and I were moving to Florida junior asked? Well if she is living in Florida she can't be the police commissioner Jack replied. We have a list of things that can prevent her from being police commissioner Sean added. Before we got married this morning she had me sign a prenup, one of the clauses prevents me from intentionally from doing something that can affect her badge Junior added. Dang it Jack, and Sean replied. She is the oldest so it should go to her right Doc asked? Nope Danny is the oldest, and he has all the finesse of a bull in a china shop Henry replied. Ok doc replied. What is on this list Dao asked? Well first there is her connection to her father's firm, and the way she uses it to protect her friend's. Second she has diplomatic immunity, and then there is the dancing thing Jack replied. What she has diplomatic immunity junior asked? Yes, she has the friend from high school whose uncle is the ambassador of a friendly power. She saved her life a few times, the royal couple a couple of times, and once stopped a civil war before it got started. So the king made her an honoree member of the royal guard, which includes diplomatic immunity. And she is an honoree member of the Vatican police Erin replied. What is this I heard about you being investigated for having adult relationships with you're under age daughter Doc asked? The interim DA, and I use to date, Right after we started dating, one of dad's chief's asked me out on a date, I told him I was seeing someone, and then went up to Nicki, and gave her a hug, and told her I love her , and would see her later. Now what is wrong with a mother telling her child I love you she asked? Nothing Doc responded. Well the next day I was visited by children services claiming that they received a report that I was having adult relation's with my underage daughter. I was exonerated, and the chief resigned in disgrace Erin stated. I'm going to go check on Fancies Henry stated as he got up and left the room.


	11. Jamko

Words in red are translated from Serbian.

Chief Masterson walks into the commissioner's office and finds Jamie, and Eddie kissing. As Baker pushes him out the door, the dog leaves the office she goes my apologies commissioner he got past me. Outside, Chief Masterson is pacing the floor followed closely by Vladimir. Can't you do something about him the chief asked? He does not speak English, do you speak Serbian Baker asked? No what do you mean he does not speak English the chief asked. He is one of the dogs the feds donated to us and was trained in Serbian, and assigned to officer Janko she replied. The door opens did you need something Chief Jamie asked? Where is commissioner Reagan He asked? My father was in an accident earlier this evening, and Mayor Poole asked me to act as the interim police commissioner, so what did you need Jamie asked. Walking into the office Why was Lieutenant Wade suspended He asked? Well first he is a drunk and not fit for duty, as Captain Sullivan has repeatedly stated, second he is a murder suspect. Murder when could he have possibly killed someone the chief asked? Walking over to the desk, and picking a file. Aliana Cohen was fourteen when she was hit by a drunk driver just across the Jersey border two years ago. MS Cohen was pronounced at the scene. The fire damaged most of the evidence. They were able to salvage a partial print, but not enough to run through codas, there is a witness who saw a guy leaving the scene, and they lost his trail when it crossed over into New York. We sent a copy of Mr. Wade's prints to the Jersey state police, and they matched Jamie stated. That is Lieutenant Wade Sergeant Chief Wade ordered. No it is Mr. Wade being as he is no longer associated with the nypd. And under orders from Mayor Poole, I am the acting PC. Jamie stated. Sitting down Mr. Wade is being turned over to the Jersey State police as we speak Jamie stated. Well they do not have enough to hold him on, so there they chief said. Holding up the file, the velocity impact report states that the vehicle was traveling over ninety miles an hour when Ms. Cohen was hit. The impact report stated the most of her bones were broken on impact, Then she flipped up in the air, and slammed through the windshield, and onto the driver. The were no skid marks, No matter how drunk he was he knew he hit something, and did not stop, until the vehicle veered of the road a half mile latter. When they did Ms. Cohen's autopsy, they noticed one of her ribs were missing. It was not at the crime scene. When the exam Mr. Wade are they going to find an extra rib, and if they do will DNA match it to Ms. Cohen Jamie said. Opening another file now let's see hear Drug Trafficking, conspiracy to two murders, interfering in a police investigation, interfering in a federal investigation, abuse of power, and fraud how am I doing for a start chief Jamie asked? What else are you trying to pin on him chief Masterson Asked? Holding up the file this is not your nephew, But your IA file. Jamie replied. Passing a pad across the table. Jamie goes have you met my fiancée, this is Officer Eddie Janko. Her Father is currently serving a twenty year sentence for fraud, he had ten years left, But he testified that the guards were running drugs through the prison, the feds transferred him to a federal prison took five years of his sentence , and gave him a three day pass, to be named later, at the discretion of the Da office. Any way he was caught running a Ponzi scheme. He said he did it so his daughter can have the world. At the time of his arrest Eddie was working as an intern in his office. The chief investigator wanted to try her as a coconspirator because he said she knew what he was doing. Her father plead out, agreed to the full twenty years without parole, in exchange for immunity against Eddie, and no Rico indictments against any trust fund either in her name his parent's or her mother. Now let's see how much you want to protect your nephew being as you let him stay on the force, even though you knew he was no longer fit for duty, got into the drug business for him, and ran interference against Captain Sullivan for him. You are going to write down everything you know about Mr. Simon. You are going to plead guilty to all charges, and you are going to take the death penalty. In exchange we get the Jersey state police to take it off the table for MR. Wade, .Being as he is not competent to stand trial. He ether gets the death penalty, or he spends the rest of his life in a psychiatric facility, Jamie said. What do you want from Simon Masterson asked? Smiling Jamie said let's start with his full name, his street address, and the location, of the meth lab. I don't know his full name, or where he hangs his hat at night but I can give you the location of the lab Masterson said as he started writing. Knocking. Excuse me Commissioner but the alarm at your father's house is going off. Call Danny, Have him meet me there, And when MR. Masterson gets through writing his confession have him escorted to central booking Jamie said. As he, Eddie and Vladimir left.


	12. Bay Ridge

Words in red are translated from Serbian.

Jamie, and Eddie enter the back door of Frank's house, with Vladimir close on their heels. Jamie turns off the alarm. And they start to sweep the house. AS Danny Biaz, Cici, Erin, And Henry enter through the front, followed by swat. Nicki said she will start with her nest and sweep down. Danny take the basement, Erin have swat finish down here, Eddie and I will start upstairs Jamie said. As they finish clearing the house Linda, Jack, Sean, Doc, and Junior enter the house. We are clear the swat commander said. Ok thanks, WE can check and see if anything is missing. What about the attic one of the officers asked? Nicki will yell if she needs us Jamie said. Stay Jamie said. As he and Eddie went back upstairs. Going to his room. He opens a box, and pulls out a ring this was moms, this is the ring Sydney gave back to me. She would want you to have it. Mom had small hands, as he put it on a chain, if you want to we can have it resized Jamie said Eddie kisses him, Yes I will marry you Eddie replied. AS they turn around Nicki ask have you checked the weapons lockers up her yet, or you to busy proposing to your girlfriend? I was checking to make sure nothing was missing in here first Jamie said. Nicki walks down stairs and hands Doc an envelope. Uncle Jamie will be down in a minute He is proposing to aunt Eddie. AS Eddie, and Jamie come down stairs. Erin ask so have you two set a date yet, so I can arrange her father's three day pass. No Jamie said. Jack walks in Uncle Jamie have gone through grandpa's briefcase yet. Do we know where it is Henry asked? Next to the ice box Jack said. That was not here when I left, and Francis does not put it there Henry stated. They go into the kitchen Jamie putting on gloves opens the case, and sets the files aside, putting the briefcase in a trash bag, Jamie hands the bag to Biaz. Get this to the lab, and have them process it, and ignore dad's prints. Jack did you touch the case Danny asked? I might have Jack replied. Looking at Biaz, and take Jack with you Danny said. Going through the files the find nothing that ties to Interpol. Someone took the files, and tried to make it look like he never had them Erin said. Erin do you still have friends, in the governor's office Janie asked. Yes, and why Erin asked. When we got to Dad's office they was a guy from the state police, who said he was to be appointed as the acting police commissioner as soon as the Governor signed off on it. He was going through dad's desk. When I said I was appointed by the Mayor, He said fine I didn't fine what I was looking for anyhow, and he did not know about the inner office. There is an inner office Sean asked? Yes there is a couple of vaults in there when of which house's Nicki unredacted file Eddie replied. You read it didn't you Nicki asked? There are classified files on her junior asked? Yep contains records of all her exploits some of which we told you about Sean replied. Nicki growling. Vladimir runs out the house. Aunt Erin Nicki is using her super powers on me Sean stated. Stop picking on her Linda said. Eddie goes off to find the dog. Phone ringing. This is Nicki. Silence. Ok text me the meet locating. That was Mariska, there is a prisoner transfer going own. Former CIA operative turned collaborator. Interpol is turning her over to us. Where she is to be placed into protective custody, and debriefed by homeland. If her Intel pans out she gets turned over to the Marshal Service, and goes into witsec. Why is she even getting a chance at witsec, She should be hung. First she said she was ordered to turn, second her Intel could shut down Isis's money pipeline. Nicki replied. Erin, pops, Linda, Sean, Doc, and junior finish inventorying the weapon's, and then get back to the hospital. Nicki have swat, and Biaz met us there Jamie said.


End file.
